In a concert and a night club, it is an important stage factor to match lighting with a music piece or change lighting in synchronization with a music piece.
In order to obtain an accurate stage effect by matching lighting with a music piece, a dedicated lighting staff having a good understanding of the music piece desirably manipulates a lighting device. However, it is difficult in terms of costs and the like that the dedicated lighting staff constantly stays in a small-sized concert, night club, event and the like.
In order to overcome this difficulty, it has been attempted to automatically match lighting with a music piece. For instance, according to the technique of Patent Literature 1 or 2, lighting control data relating to lighting contents matched with the music piece is made in advance and is synchronized with the music piece at the time of a performance, whereby the lighting is controlled based on the lighting control data, so that a desired lighting matched with the music piece is realized.
In order to make the lighting control data, a target music piece data is analyzed in advance and divided into blocks (e.g., a verse, pre-chorus, and chorus), and a lighting pattern suitable to an image of each block is specified to each block.
In such a concert and a night club as described above, a disc jockey (DJ) applies sound effects (e.g., an addition of a hit sound and reverberations, and an emphasis on a sound volume of an entire music piece, low-pitched sounds and high-pitched sounds) or a special reproduction (e.g., scratching, tempo change, and a jump to a cue point) to a music piece that is being reproduced.
However, such operations to be applied at a venue is beyond the lighting control using the prepared lighting control data as described in the above Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
Particularly, since the DJ's operations of the sound effects and the special reproduction are applied to the music piece according to senses of the DJ, it has been difficult to specify suitable lighting effects for the sound effects and the special reproduction to the lighting control while the music piece is being reproduced.
In contrast, Patent Literature 3 discloses a use of a lighting controller, which is configured to transmit a control signal for changing a behavior of a lighting fixture to the lighting fixture in response to an input operation given to an operation input unit, to control lighting in response to an operation in a performance (e.g., scratch play).